My Spark is Yours
by AutobotV
Summary: After the events of A Spark Torn In Two, Wheeljack is still brain dead and Ratchet has no idea what to do. The other Autobots believe he will never return to normal, his only option to get his bondmate back is the assitance of the one who did this to him.


**My Spark is Yours - Prologue**

Ratchet sighed as he looked at the bright blue sky, a few clouds splattered here and there but making the alien sky look very interesting to look at. It was Spring time and outside Autobot base the organic ground was filled with colour as plants had bloomed into flowers with small mammals running around. The planet Earth was beautiful, it made Cybertron look like a scrap pile compared to this beauty. All the Autobots were spell bound by the beauty of the planet, Beachcomber in particular.

The medic sighed as he took a few steps around the coloured plants, careful not to tread on them, knowing it would upset Bumblebee, he loved the flowers for some reason. After looking at the scenery he walked back over to a small tree were the one he loved was sitting under, leaning against the tree. Ratchet smirked as he took a few steps closer to him before kneeling down next to him.

'Hey Wheeljack...beautiful day isn't it?'

Wheeljack said nothing, he just stared straight ahead, not even looking up to acknowledge the medic. Ratchet made a faint smile before hoisting the mechanic up into his arms and carrying back to base. It wasn't that far, Ratchet never dared to travel far with Wheeljack in case of a Decepticon attack. As they walked across the coloured fields Ratchet spoke to his bondmate, letting him know he was still there.

'This...wasn't how I planned to spend our 10 millionth annversary...but I hoped you enjoyed it. You always liked Springtime, you liked the coulor and the smells. Next time we'll go somewhere else, somewhere where you haven't been yet, you like that?'

Once again Wheeljack made no noise, no movement, nothing. He just hanged lifelessly from Ratchet's arms as he was carried back to base, his Spark still functioning but his mind and logic circuits were damaged...badly. The medic made a small sob as he remembered what had happened almost a month ago, his beloved mechanic had been torn up inside and out, his pain beyond belief after his Spark had been ripped in two.

He had been a bondmate with him for 10 million years but after he was kidnapped by the Decepticons he fell for another, a Decepticon named Soundwave...and that was when his horrible experience began. The Decepticons had tortured him, the Autobots thought he was a traitor and himself and Soundwave fought for him, almost as if they didn't care about him at all. That was when Wheeljack snapped and he lost it, his mind destroyed as he couldn't handle it anymore.

Ratchet sighed as he came nearer the base, Jazz and Ironhide there to meet him. The Autobots had been trying to help with Wheeljack's recovery, doing everything in their power to bring their mechanic back to normal. They all felt guilty for what had happened and tried to help both him and Ratchet to make up for what had happened and for turning a blind optic on Wheeljack's pain.

'Hey Doc, how's Wheeljack?' asked Jazz, a small smile on his face.

'He's fine, he had a good day out...I know he did.' sighed the Medic.

'Well let's get him inside, Perceptor wants to take another look at him.' piped Ironhide, trying to sound cheerful.

Ratchet nodded and carried his bondmate into base, praying that one day Wheeljack would come back to him, that he would look at him with those bright blue optics and he would remove his own mask to show off his smile. He wished for the day that he would hear a loud bang and five minutes later Wheeljack would appear with a missing limb saying how sorry he was. However the base was too quiet without him, everyone knew that. As Ironhide and Jazz walked on ahead, Ratchet whispered something into Wheeljack's audios.

'I'll wait for you...I promise.'

* * *

Megatron growled as he entered the CR Chamber facility, he was in a bad mood as everything seemed to be falling apart around him and he hated it when that happened. Hook looked up to acknowledge his presence and Scrapper walked up with a few notes in his data pad, ready to give a report. The Decepticon leader made a small growl as he looked up at the CR Chamber in front of him, the chamber giving off a faint green glow.

'Progress report.' snapped Megatron.

Scrapper flicked through his data pad while Megatron kept his optics on the CR Chamber in front of him.

'Well his body is repaired but it's gonna take a while to repair his Personality Circuits so we need to-'

'Leave them.'

Scrapper looked up in shock at the sudden request and a few Constructicons in the room looked horrified at the sudden request from their leader. Long haul was the only one who dared to question Megatron's request.

'But Megatron! If you do that he will never be able to think for himself ever again!' argued Long Haul.

Megatron glared at them and the Constructicons retreated, obeying their orders, not wanting to feel the wrath of their leader. The Decepticon leader sneered and walked up to the Chamber, placing a hand on the glass, his red optics blazing at the one who laid within.

'Soundwave...I never imagined you would do this to me.'

Soundwave floated in the green liquid, covered in wires and cables as he was slowly pumped with Energon. He had been repaired fully but Megatron decided for safety he would remove the Decepticon officer's Personality Circuits so something like this would never happen again. Megatron had no idea that Soundwave would actually fall for an Autobot and turn his back on those he swore loyalty to. However when Megatron tried to destroy the Autobot, Soundwave attacked him, trying to kill him in a fit of rage. Megatron managed to disable him and he was planning to leave him to die but he ordered Thundercraker to grab him before they left. He turned to leave but he glared at Soundwave before leaving the room.

'This will not happen again Soundwave.' he snarled.


End file.
